Hellsing: Trial and Error
by Tina senpai
Summary: Yumiko learns just how 'inexperienced' Angelo is with girls. And Kat learns just how frisky Alex can be. Yumiko/OC. Alex/OC


Hellsing: Trial and error

Yumiko stepped into her shower and under the hot steam, instantly reaching on her tip toes and stretching out her aching limbs.

She'd just had a long training session and needed relaxation, especially since she'd been kept away from the one person she wanted to see. She was upset with herself that she hadn't been able to see Angelo today, hoping that he wasn't too sad in his lab.

She spent a good ten minutes, just soaping and cleaning herself with lavender and herbal bath treats her friends back in Japan had sent over to her.

She washed her thick hair, humming a merry tune and even giggling at the image of Yumie getting all relaxed in her head.

'Come on, out we get before we prune.' Yumiko finished, feeling a lot better and shutting off the water.

She clambered out and into her prepared underwear and bathrobe, towel drying her hair and allowing her thick fringe to cover over her face. She stepped out of the bathroom and was met with a surprised gasp. She jumped and moved her bangs out of her face, eyes widening at the figure in her room.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Father Angelo turned away, not looking at Yumiko in her robe, "I-I was just coming here to talk to you! I've come at such a bad time!"

As he went to leave Yumiko stepped forward and held her robe against her.

"No! It's ok! I-I actually wanted to see you...I'm glad you came. I was just about to have a late tea...would you join me?"

Angelo turned around, a little surprised but soon smiled happily.

"I would be delighted."

A little while later...

"So Heinkel fell off the roof, broke through the glass and winded up right in the mother superior' office! The one place she was trying to get away from!" Yumiko laughed loudly, Angelo following suite as he slowly munched on another biscuit.

She'd prepared a tiny little tray of seafood sushi (Angelo happily munching away at the new tastes) and after a small bought of awkward silence, the conversation picked up, Angelo talking about his time at the orphanage before Yumiko arrived and how her plant was coming along, Yumiko happily talking about her past and her and Heinkel' many misadventures.

"Oh...Oh it's getting late," Angelo had looked up at her wall clock as it struck the hour, small figurines coming and dancing out as the minute passed, "I shall not keep you up my dear."

Angelo got up to go, but found himself halted by a slight tug at his coat.

"Oh! No it's alright, you don't have to on my account! I don't mind-Oh...Oh I'm so sorry!" Yumiko blushed and quickly dropped her speech along with the corner of Angelo' jacket which she hadn't realised she'd grabbed.

Angelo looked down at her, finding her expression of embarrassment and that beautiful, healthy blush across her cheeks so adorable.

"I would be happy to stay and continue conversing with you, as long as it would not hinder you or anything you had planned for this evening Belissima."

"No...No it wouldn't. I'd be very happy for you to stay here." Yumiko looked back up at him and smiled sweetly, watching him seat himself beside her, keeping a respectable distance.

"It's strange, we've talked for months now and it seems so long since...since that night. I remember you talked to me the next day constantly." Yumiko smiled at him, remembering how he was with her all the time at her bedside when she was recovering.

"Yes, I...I didn't want to leave you fiore...I thought...I thought if I stayed with you, you'd get better quickly." It was Angelo' turn to blush as he temporarily looked away from her.

"And it was very sweet. It did help. It was your voice that called to me. And...I remember when you held me. I heard you pray to God and call out to save me. I heard." Yumiko gently placed her hand on top of his and squeezed gently.

Angelo merely smiled sadly at her and turned away in shame.

"I...I done nothing. Those men...they were going to-...they touched you in such a way and I was a coward!"

"No!" Yumiko shuffled slightly on the sofa and pulled his face back towards hers, "you were there for me! You helped me! You did. You even...managed to kill a man. You got hurt because of me."

"I failed you," Angelo shook his head and looked ready to cry, "I allowed them to harm you. And it was my stupid pride and work that got us in that situation in the first place."

He tried to turn away from her again, but she kept her hand firmly on his cheek so he couldn't.

"Listen to me," Yumiko shuffled closer to him again, "your plants...your work...your lab are so important to you and I see that. I understand that. If it had been me, I would have run straight there. I choose to come for you because you were special to me. Even Yumie agreed. You're important to us."

"I...I should have stopped them. Such a sensitive, beautiful and tender creature like you should never be touched in such a way. I would treasure you if you were mine."

Yumiko smiled and leant forward again, pressing a tender kiss against his cheek and staying there. She was about to declare her love for him all over again, when she felt that familiar blackness over her thoughts and she was now asleep, inside her body.

Angelo was surprised at the hot, wet appendage on his face leaving a trail up and down his cheek.

"You can touch me, anyway you want to Father." Yumie whispered into his ear, before quickly grabbing his lobe in

between her lips and nibbling with her sharp teeth.

Angelo couldn't have jumped quicker, his body reacting naturally as his back hit the armrest and he fell hard against it.

"Yu-Yumie?!"

Yumie' eyes glowed red and she bit down on her bottom lip. Slowly, purposefully, she let her robe carefully fall down over her shoulders as she leaned forward and crawled towards Angelo, trapping him in against the sofa.

"Oh yes. I just had to interrupt. It's been so long since we...'talked'." Yumie purposefully winked at 'talked' and Angelo new why. The last time they had in fact communicated, Yumie had kissed him passionately. She'd actually been the one to steal his first kiss.

"I...Yumie, are-are you alright?" Angelo pressed his back further against the armrest as Yumie' body became dangerously close to his.

"I'm fine. Absolutely wonderful. What about you? You look..displeased to see me." Yumie stopped and gazed up into his eyes, her face and body hovering over his.

"I-I-I-" Angelo couldn't finish off his sentence as he gazed down and caught an awful beneath her robe.

"You are. Am I...pleasant company? Don't you want to kiss me? To touch me?"

Angelo closed his eyes and gulped loudly as he could feel the heat coming off of Yumie.

"I want to touch you. And kiss you. Like this."

Yumie leant forward and with one fierce and bruising kiss, pressed her lips against Angelo'. His eyes widened in shock, especially when he felt the new and strange pressure on his crotch where her hand had grabbed.

A soft moan escaped his lips and he shuddered, Yumie pulling back and examining his breathless state.

"I...I need to go...change."

Yumie crooked an eyebrow before gazing down. Her mouth fell open before snapping shut again and she giggled and looked up at Angelo.

"Oh...so cute." She giggled with a small smile before she gasped and collapsed against him.

"Yu-Yumie?! Sister?!" Angelo gently shook her and felt her begin to stir.

"Oh...Oh I hate it when she does that. What happened?" Yumiko sat up and rubbed her head looking at Angelo' face. She noticed their closeness and a damp feeling beneath her fingers and she looked down, gasping and pulling back, falling off the seat and onto the floor. A stunned and shocked silence filled the room, Angelo gazing down at her, unsure of what he should do now, Yumiko just looking up in pure shock.

"I-I'm sorry," she finally managed to say in a small voice, tears pouring out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry! I done this and I really just...Oh Yumie you idiot!"

Angelo watched as she stood up and promptly darted away from the room and out of the door. He quickly stood up and followed.

"Yumiko?" He called out, unsure of whether to follow her all the way.

"I'm so sorry," she turned quickly, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to. Yumie-I just wanted to tell you I love you and she ruined it!" And once again, she turned and darted down the hallway and away from Angelo.

He just stood there for a few seconds, before the realisation hit him and he smiled.

"Wait! Yumiko!" He ran after her and down the hallways, determined to catch her.

A few minutes later...

Yumiko slammed the door of Angelo' laboratory and hurriedly ran across the room, tears streaming down her face. She didn't have anywhere else to go and this was the most comforting place for her. She choose to hide and hope that Angelo wouldn't find her, considering that the last place he'd look for her would be somewhere in his lab. She scuttled to the back and found the container of the Anderplant and her mind instantly worked. She opened the door and carefully tip toed in, before sitting down in a corner, out of sight and curling into a ball. Her head dropped into her knees and she finally had time to consider everything that had happened. The close proximity, her disarranged robe and the wetness gathering under her hand on Father Angelo' trousers all repeated in her mind and she couldn't help the tears come out. She felt a small, comforting nudge on her shoulder and looked up, not expecting what she saw. The Anderplant was extending one of its vines to her, carefully caressing her shoulder.

"Oh...thank you. I'm sorry if I came in here without your permission. It's been a bad night and...and I would like to stay for a while, if that's alright with you." She carefully held out her hand and let the vine slip into her palm, her fingers tenderly wrapping around it and letting the Anderplant soothe her as she explained her problems.

Meanwhile, just outside...

"I could have sworn I saw her run in here." Angelo looked around and scratched his head, sighing as he gave up for now to focus on another problem that he re-examined. He walked over to his locked and quickly undressed, taking off his soiled pants and discarding them into a basket to be washed later. He pulled off his top and grabbed a towel, rubbing himself down and clean all over.

"Oh! Damn, forgot to give the Anderplant his supplements." Angelo turned towards his table as he pulled up his trousers and noticed the full bottle on the desk. He quickly picked it up, not feeling the need for a shirt as he walked over to the container and opened the door.

"Good evening!" Angelo' voice called out to the Anderplant, Yumiko instantly recoiling into a small ball as the Anderplant' vines tried their best to comfort her.

"Oh? What do you have there?" Angelo saw something in the shadow' of the Anderplant and quickly tapped the plant, the vines willingly retreating away to reveal the small and shaken girl.

"Yu-Yumiko!" Angelo crouched down and looked at her, watching her like she was a small, trapped animal.

She slowly raised her head and sniffed away as much of the tears she knew were coming.

"I-I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it. Yumie-Yumie' just so pig-headed and does what she wants and I'm sorry!" Yumiko bawled again and looked down and away from Angelo, feeling disgusted and ashamed.

"No. It's alright," Angelo reached out and gently stroked her arms, "it's fine. Hush now."

"It's not. Oh God...you must be so disgusted in me." Yumiko turned away and flinched, thinking Angelo' affection was actually pity.

Angelo took a deep breath and reached forward, pulling her against him and in his arms.

"No. I would never feel that way about you. You're my dear sweet fiore."

He stood up and carried her out of the Anderplant container as if she was a new bride and weighed nothing at all, Yumiko blushing and the tears drying on her face.

He carefully placed her on a chair and pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, gazing into her pretty and exhausted face.

"I'll escort you back upstairs. First, I must right myself and put on some clothing. Sorry." Angelo bowed his head and turned away.

Yumiko took another brave step.

"I-I don't mind!"

Angelo stopped and turned back to her.

"You-you mean this," he opened his arms to show his upper naked body, "it doesn't repulse you?"

"No! You're not repulsive, you're beautiful!" Yumiko jumped off the chair and stepped towards him, not realising her robe had slipped open a little to reveal the skin underneath.

Angelo gulped and stepped forward, his hand reaching out to pull the robe closed but stopping when he touched the revealed skin of her collarbone.

They both froze at the contact and experienced the same shudder of pleasure coarse through their bodies.

"Fiore." Angelo leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, confidently opening his mouth and allowing their tongue to entwine.

They stood there for a while, hands holding each other' necks and shoulders as the kiss grew more heated.

"Fiore," Angelo gasped between each quick kiss, "more...let me kiss more...please?"

"Oh...yes. Yes." Yumiko gasped and kissed Angelo on the corner of his mouth, allowing him to do whatever he pleased as his kisses wandered.

He gently kissed her jawline and neck, gently nibbling and licking at spots that he found most appetising, whilst his hand gently tugged at the collar of her robe, his will fighting him.

"I...I want to kiss more. Please. Please Fiore." He pulled back, his face all red as he gazed down at her.

Yumiko couldn't talk how wonderfully adorable and sexy he looked to her that very moment and took the small rope that held her robe in her hands and passed it to him.

He took the hint and carefully pulled the loop, allowing the knot to fall away and her robe fall open, the fabric easily slipping off her shoulders and away from her body, onto the floor. Yumiko looked away as the cold air hit her body and she remembered the choice of black, cotton underwear that Yumie had picked out, along with a pair of knee length stripy socks (which Heinkel had bought her for her birthday). She felt her whole body turn a healthy shade of red as she felt Angelo' eyes all over her, looking her up and down.

She covered herself with her arms, thinking that she was not worthy of his eyes and that she wasn't up to what he had expected.

She gasped when she suddenly saw him disappear downwards and on his knees in front of her, his face in complete awe.

"Tiamo. My angel." Angelo wrapped his arms around Yumiko' waist and nuzzled his cheek against her stomach, rubbing happily.

Yumiko smiled happily (and a little embarrassed) as she bent low and gently cupped his face in her hands. She slowly kissed him, kneeling down with him on the floor as the kiss became heated and they both yearned for more.

Yumiko' back hit the desk behind her as Angelo eagerly kissed her, slowly trailing down along her jawline and neck.

"Oh, fiore," he moaned between small pecks, "your the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

Yumiko didn't answer, lost in the wonderful feel of his lips against her. He got to the straps of her bra and pulled them aside, like a schoolboy unwrapping a present. It took a minute or so when he finally realised that the clasp was at the back and had to undo her bra that way, but he finally managed to get it undone.

He pulled back and his eyes widened as the fabric fell away from her chest and revealed her breasts, Yumiko daring to look at him as he observed her.

"Oh...Oh sister they're beautiful." Angelo gasped and licked his lips at her ample chest.

"Pl-please don't say such embarrassing things!"

Angelo smiled at her shyness and instantly, allowed his curiosity to take over.

He leant forward and carefully cupped one of her breasts, his fingers smoothing over the skin before capturing her nipple and gently pulling and rolling it between his finger and thumb, all the while, Yumiko moaning and calling out, such pleasant sounds that Angelo enjoyed. He bowed his head close to it and began to suckle on the nipple, Yumiko suddenly shuddering and calling out his name.

"Oh....so tasty...so sweet." Angelo pulled away with a pleasant smile and licked his lips, admiring the healthy blush all over Yumiko' body.

He slowly began to kiss down her stomach, Yumiko' head lolling to the side in ecstasy. Her eyes opened to the image of small vines and leaves moving about and she instantly knew why.

"Oh my goodness!" Yumiko wrapped her arms around herself and pulled away from Angelo, "They're watching!"

"Who? Where?" Angelo sat up and instantly grabbed her robe, covering her over with it and gazing around for any sight of intruder'.

"The-the plants...they're getting excited." Yumiko hid her face, more embarrassed at the statement than at her current state and what she'd just been doing.

Angelo gazed at his plants, stifling a chuckle when he noticed they were in fact quite 'lively' at the little show. Hilde was desperately reaching forward as if wanting to join in, and the Anderplant was restraining her with a few vines, the others dipping in water.

"Oh love. Very well." Angelo turned around and scooped his arms around Yumiko' back and under her legs, quickly picking her up off the floor and walking off with her.

In a small, curtained corner of the lab, Angelo laid Yumiko down on the sofa/bed (he slept in his lab as his own room was such a mess) and wrapped her robe around her body.

"There. Feel better?" He sat down and smiled sweetly at her, stroking the hair from her face and allowing his other to rest upon her shoulder.

"Yes...sorry, I just...I just got embarrassed...it was...so wonderful." Yumiko blushed again and giggled nervously, wanting to express to Angelo exactly how wonderful she'd been feeling.

"It was. I still can't believe I finally done it," Angelo looked rather pleased with himself, "I can't wait to tell Father Anderson I'm no longer a virgin. He can stop calling me 'boy' and 'lad' now."

"...Pardon?" Yumiko looked at him, slightly startled and confused as if she'd missed something.

"Well...I was expecting a bit more-No-not that I'm saying I was disappointed! What we done...it was wonderful...truly. I would like to do it again please." Angelo closed his eyes and smiled down at her.

"Urm...has...has Father Anderson talked with you...about...intercourse?" She blushed madly at the word, but knew she had to ask.

"Oh...well no but...I gathered what I could from some of his statements. I knew how to kiss and touch and...such." Angelo blushed and looked away, only to have his face brought back up by her hand on his cheek.

"You are so adorable," Yumiko pulled him forward and kissed him sweetly, "Can I spend the night with you? And then tomorrow I can get Alex to talk to you properly about everything."

As Angelo leaned down and got comfortable beside her, pulling the covers over them, he looked slightly concerned.

"Anything I missed?"

"Urm...nothing important I can think of." She smiled and stifled a giggle, just happy that at the moment, she could kiss and hold the man she loved.

Meanwhile...

"Alex!" Kat jumped a mile from her moment of concentration when she felt lips on her neck and hands loop around her waist. She'd just finished the last bit of icing on a cake, all ready for tomorrow when she was interrupted by those wandering hands of Father Alexander Anderson.

"Mmmm, kitten." Alex merely stated as he nuzzled into her neck, his noise and mouth rubbing against her skin as he smelled and tasted her.

"Alex," She punctuated it to show her annoyance, "not now. NOT in the kitchen."

"Oh, but kitten," Alex didn't bother to look up or even stop as his hands glided over her body and settled on her stomach, "I haven't seen you in a few hours. You know what happens when I think about my gorgeous, wonderful and beautiful wife."

Kat moaned as Alex punctuated each compliment with a small peck against the shell of her ear, nipping it at the end and gently sucking it between his lips.

"Oh...you...you and your bloody regenerative powers. I swear that's where your sex drive comes from." Kat groaned to cover up the moan that dared to escape her lips, her body voluntarily arching back against him and feeling exactly how 'regenerative' he could be.

Kat groaned again and he ground his hips against hers, Alex letting out that inhumane growl that Kat feared and yet yearned for.

"Oh, you!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck quickly, just in time to pull him against her for a deep kiss.

Their tongues entangled instantly in a battle, Alex winning but loving the immense heat that grew from either of them.

He picked up her body carefully, his hands gliding over her hips and over her legs as he settled her down on the counter-top, opposite the cake.

"Be careful," Kat said between hurried kisses and buttons being popped open, "cake. For tomorrow. You'll-you'll be grouchy."

Alex merely chuckled and held fast onto her, purposefully nudging the cake away as he mounted the table and herself, pulling away the last remaining items of clothing that were in his way.

Slowly, with their naked bodies writhing against one another on the counter top, his member slowly slipped inside of her, both eagerly moving along to get more and more pleasure.

"Ah-hah! Alex...not in the kitchen!" Kat pulled back as she clung onto his large arms, thrusting away like she craved him.

"A bit late for that kitten." Alex chuckled against her ear as his breathing became more hurried, the wonderful feeling of her engulfing him and wanting him to stay inside for as long as he could.

"But...but anyone could walk in-HAH!" Kat fell back against the kitchen counter as she reacted instinctively to Alex' tongue and mouth surrounding her nipple.

"Oh? Why is it that doesn't make me want to stop?" Alex let the hardened teat pop from his mouth and he licked his lips as rolled his hips and tucked his legs up more, angling his hips so he could move deeper.

"Oh! A-Alex! You!" Kat meant to scold him, but she was lost in the pleasure as her body took over, little jolts of electricity going through her as she began to lose her sense.

Eventually, without any other words, Alex' body thrust into her one last time, Kat calling out with abandoned pleasure and Alex quickly following as they toppled over the edge. Almost literally. Alex had grabbed hold of the counter top in time to slip down and pull Kat with him, landed in a comfortable heap on the floor.

"So good...uh...love you kitten." Alex sighed happily and cuddled Kat, nuzzling into her as if to say 'thank you'.

"Silly priest. Silly Husband. Love you." She cupped his sweaty and red face, kissing him earnestly and holding onto him.

Both were far too comfortable in their little 'nest' too notice that the cake had fallen off the counter top and was upside on the floor. Nor did they notice Heinkel punching the air outside the door and skipping away with a full memory on her camera.


End file.
